This invention relates to the removal of copper and/or iron impurities from a hydrocarbon containing oil.
Many liquid hydrocarbon containing feed streams, such as slop oils and FCC cracker feed oils contain copper impurities and/or iron impurities. Some of these copper and iron impurities are in substantially metallic form (such as tramp iron), others are in compound form (such as sulfides or oxides). Regardless of the form in which these copper and iron impurities exist, they can contribute to the deactivation of hydrocarbon conversion catalysts, especially cracking catalysts. Thus, it is most desirable to remove copper impurities and iron impurities from these hydrocarbon containing oils.